El elefante rosa
by anything12
Summary: Desde pequeña Alai Morales siempre sintió atracción por Ramiro... Es lógico que ahora que ha crecido se pueda fijar en uno de sus hijos... El problema es que Ramiro nunca tuvo hijos. Solo una hija; Lucia Ordoñez Sanata. Alai/O.C.


**En primer lugar... esta es una idea totalmente loca que se me ocurrió cuando escuchaba una cancion y a la vez veía fotos de casi angeles. No intenteis querer saber como llegue hasta aqui porque ni yo lo entiendo jahjaja. Solo deciros que me encanta inventar historias y parejas nuevas (preferiblemente entre chicas) apartir de series que me gustan.**

**Es completamente sobre Alai, y desde ya os digo que no sigais leyendo si no os gusta la idea de ver a Alai con una mujer. Lamento mucho si a algunos no os gusta, sois totalmente libres de hacermelo ver si lo deseais.**

**Ahhh, y hace mucho que no veo casi angeles, y no soy muy buena con las fechas, por lo que es posible que me equivoque en muchos datos sobre edades o asi, y mas despues de todos los saltos en el tiempo que hubo en Casi Angeles. Algunos personajes son inventados pues Casi angeles nunca revelo si los chicos tendrian hijos y como se llamarian en caso de que los tuvieran...  
**

**Ni CASI ANGELES NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN!  
**

* * *

**No es que ya no le gustase ir de fiesta. Por dios! ****Ella era Alai Morales Romero****, y fiesta era su segundo nombre, por mucho que su padre dijera que ese puesto lo ocupaba la palabra HISTERICA. **_"Histérica como la madre... imaginate si la otra nos salía igual bonita, el doble de peligro. Menos mal que por lo menos tiene un padrazo como yo, que le pone los puntos bien claros..."_

Si, se los ponía muy claritos. Cada vez que Alai hacía algo que a su padre le parecía de nenita histérica, la castigaba. Los castigos, pronto dejaron de ser parecidos a los de sus primos. Tacho la castigaba sin salir por semanas enteras, le quitaba el móvil durante meses, y cuando descubrió que Alai escondía otro para esas ocasiones... simplemente mando a borrar el numero. Con los chicos era un completo horror. Su padre no le permitía estar cerca de ningún chico. Por dios! Ni siquiera se quedaba tranquilo cuando Alai estaba en presencia de Ramiro, Amado, Bruno o León.

Si su padre se ponía como un loco cuando estaba con alguno de ellos cuatro, imagínense cuando era con otros chicos... A pesar de las enormes diferencias de edad (casi 20 años con León, casi 10 con Bruno y Amado y una abismal entre su tío Rama y ella), por alguna razón ellos eran con los que mas la celaba su padre;sobretodo con León. Alai sospecha, y con mucha razón, que se debe a lo mucho que le gustan los hombres mayores... Casi nunca se fijo en los chicos de su edad. Y es que a Alai le gustaban maduros... y para ser maduros se necesitaba ser mayor...

Al principio cada vez que Tacho le echaba en cara lo "histérica", "infantil" y "pendeja" que era, Alai solía enfadarse con el y gritarle, enfrentándose a el... Con el paso de los años, y los consejos de sus tías y primas _(porque su madre se negaba a llevarle la contraria a Tacho_) y alguna vez dejándose llevar por las palabras de su tío Nacho o su "hermano mayor", León_ (pues a Alai no le gustaba verlo como otro tío mas...),_ Alai Morales aprendió a manejar a su padre como siempre quiso. **Sin quererlo, descubrió que sus armas de mujer también funcionaban con él... aunque claramente no de la misma forma que con el resto de los hombres.**

Su padre tenía y siempre tendrá dos únicas debilidades: Su familia _(una enorme que construyeron con ayuda de Cielo y Nico, y Alai cada día quería mas.)_ y la gitana. **La gitana, su madre, Jazmín... ella era la GRAN debilidad de su padre. **Y a pesar de los años que llevaban juntos Jazmín y Tacho se siguen amando como el primer día... Su madre seguía con sus histeriqueos y su padre con sus celos y pirateria... pero eran la pareja perfecta!

Alai descubrió un día, con tan solo 11 añitos, que con una sola mirada tierna y amorosa de su madre, Tacho hacía cualquier cosa que la gitana quisiera. Y para desgracia de Juan Morales, su hija mayor había heredado el físico, el histeriqueo y la inteligencia de Jazmín Romero. Por esa razón a Alai no le resulto muy difícil utilizar sus preciosos ojos azules _(por supuesto, herencia de su madre.)_ para conseguir cualquier cosa de su padre.

Los castigos en los que Alai debía pasar meses encerrada en su habitación luego de ligar con algún chico, o sin Internet por suspender alguna asignatura, poco a poco empezaron a disminuir. Lo hacia de modo casi imperceptible, para que su padre no descubriera la verdad, pero lo hacia. Le ponía ojitos, le decía que lo quería y su padre enseguida levantaba cualquier castigo que le hubiera impuesto.

Jazmín lo sabia... pero no hacia nada para detenerla; después de todo Alai era la luz de sus ojos, y lo aceptara o no le hacia gracia todas las cosas que su ya no tan pequeña hija era capaz de hacer para evitar un castigo. Y es que Alai se las ingeniaba siempre para esquivar aquellos castigos tontos de su padre. Que si esposarla al cabecero de la cama para así evitar que salga de fiesta con sus primas y primos, cancelarle el permiso de la tarjeta de crédito cuando compraba de mas, seguirla a todos lados cuando Amado volvía de su trabajo en el extranjero... Incluso una vez llegó a espiarla cuando tuvo una cita con chico de su edad que llevaba detrás de ella meses...

Si, Juan "Tacho" Morales se volvía completamente loco cuando se trataba de Alai... Y es que la rubia no se callaba nada, por eso vivía discutiendo con su padre.

**Suerte que Allegra, la hermana menor de Alai por 4 años, había salido mas calmada**. La rubia mas pequeña tenía la misma naturaleza rebelde que su hermana mayor y sus padres. Pero la nena lo canalizaba de otra manera... Su hermanita era una genial de las huelgas, siempre se las arreglaba para formar una nueva por cualquier cosa que no le gustara, aunque no tuviera razón. Y no se dejaba amedrentar por Tacho. Pero en cuestión de chicos Allegra era mas bien tímida... Quizás se debía a su temprana edad. Puede que cuando la nena tuviera su edad las cosas cambiaran... Y entonces, Tacho moriría de un paro cardíaco, o se volvería completamente loco... Su padre no soportará otra hija como ella.

Por suerte para Tacho, su vida no estaba llena solo de chicas. Tenia un hijo mas; el mellizo de Allegra: Aitor.

**Alai adora a su hermanito. Era todo un pirata a pesar de su corta edad, pero además era super cariñoso y atento con las mujeres.** Todo un rompe corazones, una versión suya pero en masculino... Lo que a Alai le rompía las "pelotas", era que su padre era todo lo contrario a ella con él. Aitor nunca era castigado por ligar con chicas y jamas escucho un regaño por parte de su padre hacia su hermano por tener miles de novias...

Y eso que de los tres hijos de los "bonitos" el era el que mas parejas había tenido, a pesar de sus 14 años...

No es que Alai fuera una fresca ni nada de eso... de hecho era todo lo contrario. Solo recuerda haber tenido dos novios en toda su vida... El problema, es que Alai Morales es igual de histérica que su madre. Le encanta coquetear y ligar con cualquier hombre que le parezca guapo, pero nada mas... Paloma suele llamarla "calienta braguetas"...

**Paloma,** su prima era la única que le decía siempre la verdad a la cara. Digna hija de Stefania Elordi! Aunque no se queja de ello. Paloma era cruel con ella aveces, pero es su mejor amiga, y Alai sabe que puede confiarle su vida... Y ademas, Paloma la sacó de muchísimos apuros y consiguió mas de una vez que su padre le diera permiso para irse de fiesta... como aquella misma noche.

su padre había aceptado dejarla salir con todas sus primas a la fiesta que había preparada en el Mandalay, solo con la condición de que no se separara de ella. Y tacho le dejó claro que estaría fijándose si estaban o no juntas en los detectores que les había puesto...  
Su padre estaba loco.

Pero Alai no estaba para fiestas aquel día... El Mandalay esta celebrando el fin de curso, y cualquier otro año Alai Morales habría estado ahí la primera... Pero este año era diferente. Este fin de curso suponía el fin del bachillerato para algunos de sus primos, lo que quería decir que algunos de ellos se irían fuera de la ciudad para ir a la universidad.

Tal como lo tuvo que hacer **Bruno**_ (aunque aquello no salió bien del todo...)_. Amado también se fue lejos de allí y a sus 26 años aun trabaja lejos de ellos, aunque en la misma provincia.** Octavio**, el segundo hijo que tuvieron Thiago y Mar, estaba estudiando el tercer año de carrera a tres de allí. Y por último Nerdito II y Nerdito II, quienes se habían ido los dos a vivir a la estancia Inchausti, para tener libertad y poder estudiar cerca de allí... **Nerdito** I era el único que quedaba de todos sus primos mayores que aun vivía con ellos cerca del Mandalay. Alai esta segura de que su primo aun esta con ellos por Hope...

Pero este año ninguna de sus primas se quedaría como lo hizo Nerdito en su día...

Paloma iría a estudiar su primer de universidad a La plata, se había ganado una media-beca para su primer año e iría a estudiar biología marina. Luca Franccini le heredó toda su inteligencia, Alai esta segura de ello... No quiere menospreciar a su tía Tefi, pero para nadie es un secreto que no es ella la inteligente del matrimonio...

**Evaristo** (el hijo menor de Melody y Teo) y **Martina** (la hija mayor de Nacho y Cari) se irían a Córdoba para empezar la universidad, donde compartirían un piso de estudiantes... Bueno, de estudiantes y algo mas. Ninguno de sus tíos lo sabe, salvo Thiago, pero entre Evaristo y Martina había amor, mucho amor... sus dos primos habían empezado una relación meses atrás y por el momento están mas que felices, aunque ambos prefirieron guardar el secreto pues sino seguro que Nacho les prohibía vivir juntos... Su tío Nacho es igual de celoso que su padre...

**Mariana** sería la que mas cerca se quedaría, pero aun así se iría de la ciudad también. Alai aun recuerda el día que su tía Mar le advirtió a su hija que si se iba mas lejos la perseguiría y no la dejaría vivir en paz... Mar no soporta estar demasiado lejos de sus hijos, no después de lo de Bruno... Su prima compartiría piso con su hermano Octavio...

La única que queda de su "generación" es **Lucia**, la única hija de Ramiro y Kika. Pero ella también se iría de ahí para empezar la universidad... **Y quizás, con seguridad, la marcha de Lucia era lo que tenia a Alai con cero ganas de irse de fiesta esa noche.** No quería recordar que dentro de dos días Lu ya no estaría con ella. La castaña de ojos azules se iría a vivir a Inglaterra, al otro lado del mundo...

Su prima es todo lo contrario a ella. Tanto físicamente como en la forma de ser. Lucía había heredado los ojos azules de Ramiro, la sonrisa de Kika, la altura de Ramiro... Era una completa mezcla entre ambos. Muestra de ello era su color del pelo; castaño claro, rubio por completo en épocas de mucho sol...

Pero lo mas interesante era su forma de ser. Por suerte _(por desgracia para Alai, pues gracias a ello la chica se estaba yendo a vivir a Inglaterra.)_ había heredado también la inteligencia de sus padres, gracias a la cual se había ganado una beca para estudiar en Oxford. Era introvertida y tímida, aunque no sobrepasaba los limites... Sabia cuando podía meterse de lleno en su mundo y no relacionarse con nadie, y cuando debía socializar con los demás. Le encanta leer, de hecho Alai no recuerda muchas veces en las que haya visto a su "prima" sin un libro en la mano... Su sentido del humor era fantástico, aunque solo para los que la entendían. Su desarrollada inteligencia la llevaban a dejar por lo suelos a cualquiera que se atreviera a meterse con ella. Lucia suele sacar a relucir lo mucho que sabe de todo solo pare dejar en ridículo a aquel que se mete con ella, aunque aquello pocas veces sucedía... A pesar de lo introvertida que es, Lucia siempre ha sido una especie de líder o de segunda líder, y nadie nunca buscó meterse con ella. **De hecho todos querían estar a su alrededor. Los chicos por su belleza, pues Lucia Ordoñez derrochaba belleza por todo los poros de su piel. Y las chicas... las chicas solo buscaban tenerla cerca para así poder alejar a sus novios de ella.**

Aunque Alai sabe que a Lucia no le interesó nunca ninguno de ellos... Ahora que lo piensa, No recuerda ningún enamorado de Lucia... Quizás por que nunca lo tuvo. La castaña siempre tuvo a alguien detrás de ella, pero por razones que aun desconoce nunca quiso tener ningún novio... Quizás se deba a su timidez y a su forma rara de actuar.

Su prima era una cerebrito y como tal toda una nerd, aunque sabia camuflarlo muy bien. Pero como toda una nerd, no le gustaba mucho la gente que no sabia desarrollar su inteligencia y la que solo le importaba la moda, los chicos o chicas y salir de fiesta. A pesar de su corta edad, 18 años, Lucia era bastante madura y siempre buscaba la misma madurez en las personas con las que se relacionaba. Por desgracia no todos la veían a ella como una chica inteligente, por lo menos no quienes no vivían en el Mandalay con ellos y no la conocían de toda la vida. Su prima era muy guapa y sabia lucirlo, y ademas de ello sabia vestirse siempre demasiado bien, por lo que no parecía una chica inteligente, sino mas bien una del montón... Una muy guapa pero del montón, es decir... la típica chica guapa que no tiene nada en la cabeza. Pero no era así y Lucia se había encargado de dejárselo claro a todos... Por ese motivo sus amigos mas cercanos y los únicos a quienes permitía meterse un poco en su vida y sus decisiones eran algo mayores que ella y todos maduros...

**Pero por algún motivo, que no va a cuestionar, Alai Morales es la gran excepción a la regla de Lucia Ordoñez...**

**Si bien Lucia se llevaba bastante bien con todos sus primos políticos, que eran muchos, siempre mantenía la distancia con todos ellos.** Lo hacia de manera imperceptible, pero lo hacia. Sus primos y primas aveces podían ser muy infantiles, y no había cosa que les gustara mas que la fiesta. Por eso Lu siempre prefería mantenerse alejada de ellos, aunque a veces si que salia en su compañía para no hacerles el feo y porque por lo menos ellos son familia y sabrían respetarla...

Paloma era algo mas tranquila que todos ellos, mas madura... Sin duda, hija de Luca. Por lo que la relación entre Lucia y ella era bastante buena. pero Alai sabe que nunca llegara a ser la mitad de buena de lo que lo es la suya con su prima.

Octavio y Amado también estaban en la lista de amigos de Lucia. Octavio es muy parecido a Thiago por lo que siempre se llevo bien con todos y sabia como tratar a la gente. Punto para el en la relación con Lucia, quien siempre lo vio como un ejemplo a seguir... Y Amado... el también estaba entre los primos favoritos de la castaña. Su madurez y sus ganas de salir adelante encandilaron desde que eran niños a Lucia.

**Aunque ninguno de ellos tres se llevaba también como Alai con Lucia...**

Nuestra pequeña gitanita sabe que nada le diferencia de sus primos y de las personas de las que Lucia siempre huye. Es algo interesada, histérica, fiestera y a sus 17 años lo único que le importa es la ropa bonita y los chicos mayores... Como cualquier chica de su edad, como cualquier chica a la que Lucia odiaría. Incluso en el colegio era todo lo contrario a lo que Lucia esperaba que fuera; no le iba mal, pues de momento no había suspendido ningún curso y solo le faltaba el siguiente curso para empezar la universidad (Alai tiene un año menos que sus primos), pero tampoco tenia buenas notas... de hecho, eran todos cincos...

Sin embargo, Alai siempre fue, y sabe con certeza que siempre será, la mejor amiga de Lucia. **A su prima nunca pareció importarle su inmadurez y su histeriqueo constante con otros chicos.**.. Lucia nunca se aburría cuando estaba a su lado, de hecho Alai siempre conseguía sacarle una sonrisa. y eso era muy raro, pues con ninguna otra persona parecida a Alai en la forma de ser era así... Su "prima" siempre se encargo de hacerles saber a todos que no quería a su lado a gente interesada, sin cerebro y fiesteros, es decir, gente como Alai. Por eso siempre le pareció raro que Lucia la quisiera tener a su lado...

Siempre que estaban a solas, Alai hablaba sobre el chico que conoció y al que quería ligarse solo para enfadar a Tacho _(clara muestra de inmadurez). _Los únicos lugares a los que las dos salían juntas eran el cine y el centro comercial... Alai se pasaba horas comprándose y probándose ropa, ropa que después debía llevar Lucia en bolsas, _(otra cosa mas que Lucia odiaba en las personas: superficialidad y superioridad). _Y no era muy distinto cuando Lucia le pedía que estudiaran juntas _(si, siempre era ella quien se lo pedía...)_, Alai siempre encontraba la forma de hacer que Lucia olvidara estudiar y así poder volver a hablar de chicos, ropa y fiestas...

Las únicas veces que la conversación variaba un poco, era cuando Alai estaba triste por alguna pelea con Tacho y encontraba consuelo en Lucia. O cuando Lu estaba demasiado cansada de estudiar y se sentía bajoneada... En esos casos Alai siempre era capaz de mantenerse callada y madurar por 15 minutos, para escuchar y aconsejar a su "prima".

**Pero fuera de eso eran pocas las veces que mantenían una conversación seria, como las que Alai sabe que a Lucia le gustaba tener...**

Por esa y por mas razones Alai aun no entiende porque Lucia la quiere tanto y la deja estar a su lado... Siempre se pregunto que era lo que la castaña veía en ella para no alejarla de su lado, pero nunca se atrevió a preguntárselo. Puede que si se lo cuestionara, Lucia la dejara de lado, entendiendo por fin que Alai no pertenecía a su circulo. Después de todo, y a pesar de saber lo mucho que su amiga la quería, Alai sabe que no es ni de lejos la clase de persona con la que la castaña le gusta estar... De hecho, es mas bien la clase de persona que Lucia tanto aborrece...

Pero Lucia era rara, y sus decisiones siempre eran interesantes y diferentes a lo que todos esperaban de ella. Quizás por eso a nadie le sorprendía ya mucho que Alai Morales fuera la persona favorita de Lucia Ordoñez por sobre la faz de la tierra. Sus razones tendría para mantener a Alai _(quien era un claro ejemplo de todo lo que Lucia odiaba en una persona)_ a su lado... o eso decía siempre su madre Jazmín cuando hablaba con sus otras tías... incluso a ellas les parecía raro lo bien que se llevaban.

Quizás Alai se parecía algo a aquel peluche de elefante rosa que Lucia prefirió por sobre un osito amoroso cuando era pequeña... La historia de remontaba 14 años atrás, cuando Lu tenia tan solo 4 añitos y Alai 3.

**Los peluches favoritos de la castaña siempre fueron los ositos amorosos**,** Alai lo recuerda perfectamente por que cada año por su cumpleaños le regala uno diferente a la chica.** En su cumpleaños 14 le regaló un pantalón que estaba de moda y que a Alai le costó una fortuna. La rubia aun recuerda lo enfadada que se puso su prima, y como después de reclamarle que le comprara aquello se largó a llorar. Al parecer Lucia creyó que no le regalaba mas peluches por que era una forma de decirle que las cosas entre ellas había cambiado y no quería seguir siendo su amiga... Alai tuvo que darle el pantalón a Paloma pues a ella no le quedaba bien y en la tienda no le devolvían el dinero. Mas tarde tuvo que comprar un osito amoroso del tamaño de una persona de 8 años para que Lucia le creyera que las cosas seguían bien entre ellas y que seguiría siendo su amiga... Desde entonces nunca mas intento cambiar el regalo por otra cosa. Lucia le hizo saber que lo único que de verdad la haría feliz seria aquello, seria como una promesa de que siempre se querrían...

18 peluches era los que tenia ya Lu, repartidos entre su casa y su cama en el Mandalay. Uno por cada cumpleaños de la chica _(Alai se había encargado de reponer los 3 peluches que no pudo darle por sus tres primeros cumpleaños). _Los había pequeños, del tamaño de un puño. Otros eran de color rosa, lila o amarillo. Había uno de tamaño medio con un vestido de color azul y un sombrero blanco... Todos ellos con un significado especial. Pero el mas especial de todos era aquel peluche de tamaño real que Lucia mantenía en su cama en el Mandalay y con el que algunas noches, sobretodo en las de tormenta, duerme abrazada a el. Alai lo sabe porque duermen en la misma habitación con sus otras primas y siempre la ve por las mañanas abrazada fuertemente al peluche...

Alguna vez Alai pensó que a ella le gustaría ser como aquel osito amoroso enorme y así poder ser tan importante para su prima como lo era el oso. **Pero luego recordaba el elefante rosa...**

Ramiro llegó una vez al Mandalay con dos peluches en su mano que había comprado para Lucia... Ambos eran bastante grandes, por lo menos para una niña de 4 años. Uno de ellos era un osito amoroso y el otro un elefante rosa. Por esa razón su tío le dio a elegir a su prima entre los dos, diciéndole que no podría quedarse con ambos pues uno de ellos tendría que ser para Kika... Todos esperaban que la pequeña Lucia eligiera el osito amoroso pues eran sus preferidos, pero para su sorpresa la pequeña que por entonces era rubia completamente, alargo sus pequeñas manitas hacia el elefante... Aquel era el único peluche que Lucia tenia en su poder que no era un osito amoroso...

**Por ese motivo Alai siempre se sintió como aquel elefante rosa. Le hacia sentirse especial, única entre muchos iguales... **Y quizás por ese motivo Lucia se encargaba de mantenerla siempre en su vida. Alai era el "elefante rosa" en la vida de Lucia Ordoñez. Y aquello le hacia sentir bien de alguna forma, pues estaba segura de que nunca habría nadie mas en la vida de Lucia como ella... **Cualquiera podría remplazar a Paloma, Amado u Octavio, pero nunca a ella... **

Tal vez el motivo de que Lucia no quisiera saber nada de gente como ella era porque ya tenia una en su vida y no quería mas...

Este ultimo pensamiento no le sienta demasiado bien a Alai. Quizás su prima aborrece a ese tipo de gente por que con ella tiene suficiente, en el peor sentido de la palabra...

Pero no, no puede ser eso. Lucia la quiere de verdad. Nunca jamás vio ningún gesto de desagrado de su parte, y además la castaña siempre se encargaba de dejarle claro cuando algo de lo que hacia no le gustaba y le había dejado claro mas de una vez que la quería tal como era... Entonces... **¿Porque Lucia se encargaba de mantenerla a su lado, cuando estaba claro que no pegaban ni con lotite?**

**S:** _¿en que pensás?_

La suave voz de **Sol** consigue sacarla de sus pensamientos y devolverla al mundo real. Observa el paisaje frente a sus ojos suspirando. Paisaje que no es mas que la bóveda de cristal del observatorio, desde donde Alai puede ver a varios alumnos y profesores pasar. Estaban apenas en horas de la mañana por lo que había bastante gente circulando por allí.

Suspira de nuevo y se da la vuelta suavemente a la vez que se incorpora del diván en que se ha recostado minutos antes.

Sol había convertido aquello en su despacho personal luego de ver como todos se abrían mas a ella en aquel maravilloso sitio que era el observatorio...

Sonríe alegremente al ver a la psicóloga frente a ella, una vez se ha dado la vuelta por completo. Sol permanece sentada, con la espalda recta, las gafas puestas y un cuadernillo sobre sus piernas... Como siempre que trataba con un paciente.

Su tía favorita... Sol se había convertido en una de las personas mas importantes de su vida con el paso de los años. Si bien la morena era mas bien de la generación de Paz, Sebas, Hope y Camilo, Alai siempre la vio como mas como una tía que como una prima mas...

Se alegra enormemente de lo bien que le esta yendo a su tita. A sus 27 años, Sol era toda una profesional exitosa. No solo trabajaba en el Mandalay sino que ademas participaba en un programa de televisión sobre conductas agresivas en adolescentes, y seguía haciendo de vez en cuando radio... Y personalmente, Sol no puede quejarse por la vida sentimental que lleva. Esta casada con Daniel, el profesor de Arte del Mandalay, de tan solo dos años mas que ella. El hombre era cariñoso, atento y todo un caballero con Sol...

Pero Alai sabe, con solo ver el brillo en los ojos de su psicóloga y amiga, que esa no es la razón mas fuerte que tiene Sol para ser feliz. Su mayor felicidad se la da sin duda alguna el pequeño retoño que crece en su vientre... Una niña a la que llamaran María, como la madre de Sol...

**A:**_ ¿Cuanto falta para que nazca?_

Evita responder a la pregunta de Sol y en su lugar se interesa por quien sabe, será su ahijada; así de buena era su relación con Sol. Ni Paz ni Hope serian las madrinas de la pequeña, sería la propia Alai. Pone su mano derecha sobre la incipiente barriga de Sol mientras sonríe como boba...

**S:**_ Cinco semanas ya... Aunque el medico dice que se puede adelantar... En cualquier caso nada malo le puede pasar aquí no?_

**Sol se mira despreocupada. Ella realmente confía en que el reloj y la mansión cuidaran de ella y de su bebe. Y Alai sonríe, pues sabe que es cierto. Nadie dejaría que le pasara nada a la pequeña o a Sol...**

**S**_: Me contás ahora en que pensás tanto? Cuando me llamaste sonabas bastante triste..._

Era cierto. Nada mas recordar que en dos días Lucia se iría a Inglaterra y que por eso, en gran parte, sus primas querían salir de fiesta todas juntas, llamó a Sol desesperada por una sesión de psicoanálisis... Alai necesita saber que pasa con ella misma. **¿Porque le afecta tanto la partida de alguien?** Ni siquiera cuando Octavio se fue le dolió tanto. Y el chico era como un hermano mayor para Alai...

De nuevo se recuesta en el diván y se da la vuelta para no mirar a Sol a la cara. Por mucho que la quisiera, abrirse ante las personas nunca fue fácil para Alai... Tan solo lo hacía con Lucia, frente a frente, y cuando estaba muy mal...

**A:**_ Las chicas quieren salir esta noche de fiesta para despedir a Lucia... _

**S:**_ umm, si. Algo me comentó Paz... Se va a Inglaterra en dos días no?_

**A:**_ ajam. Incluso Valeria y Allegra van a ir..._

Alai sonríe al recordar a su prima, la hija menos de Thiago y Mar. Apenas tenía 14 años y esa sería su primera fiesta... Igual que la primera fiesta de su hermanita.

Razón de mas para que Tacho hubiera insistido en que se mantuviera cerca de Paloma; para controlar también a las dos nenas...

S: y... Cual es el problema con eso exactamente... Porque a vos te encantan las fiestas y mas cuando esta Lu...

A: puf... ese es el problema. Ademas no quiero ir, lo mas seguro es que me quede acá cuidando de Gi y Valen.

Otra vez sonríe, aunque inconscientemente. Le encanta cuidar de sus primitas menores... Con ambas tenía un gran vinculo emocional por lo que cuidarlas siempre era un honor. **Gi** es la hija de Luz y Cristobal. Rubia, de ojos azules y piel morena... Dulce como Cristobal e inteligente como Luz, a pesar de su corta edad... Y **Valen**, la hija de León y su esposa. La luz de sus ojos. Rabia heredado el pelo negro de su madre, pero los ojos azules de su padre... Y tenía, sin duda alguna, el carisma de León.

**S:**_ haber... no entendí muy bien eso. El problema es que va a estar Lucia o que te cansaste de ir de fiestas..._

¿Cansarse de ir de fiestas? ¿ella? ja...

**S:**_ Alai, respondeme, porque no querés ir con tus primas... ¿es porque no querés ir a la despedida de Lu?_

**A:**_ y... ese es justo el problema._

**S:**_ okey, podemos hacer algo con eso. Pero igual necesito que me digas mas..._

**A:**_ para que? si ya sabés lo que quiero decir..._

**S:**_ si, pero sacarlo de dentro tuyo te va a hacer bien. No quiero imaginarme lo que ya se, quiero que vos misma me respondas... Dale, decime lo que de verdad te atormenta..._

**A:**_ Nada yo... Es solo que ella se va en dos días, para siempre entendés... Y las chicas la quieren despedir con una noche de fiesta... como si eso fuera suficiente para despedir a alguien que te vio crecer... Ademas, a Lu no le gustan las fiestas..._

**S:**_ bueno... Primero, no se va para siempre. Me parece que te lo estás tomando todo muy a pecho, Lucia solo se va un año... y va estar viniendo constantemente igual..._

**A:**_ Pero no va a ser lo mismo. Antes, cada vez que quería hablar con ella o simplemente verla me bastaba con ir al cuarto o buscarla en la biblioteca. Pero cuando se valla no voy a poder buscarla cuando la necesite... ¿que hago? ¿viajo todos los días a Inglaterra? Me arruinaría antes de la primera semana..._

Sol no puede evitar reír suavemente al comprobar que la rubia de veras se estaba planteando viajar hasta allí todos los días, a juzgar por el tono serio con que lo dice. Alai estaba haciendo un problema por nada... **era tan simple lo que le pasaba... El problema era como hacérselo ver sin que se asustara mucho.**

**S:**_ okey... el problema en general, es que la vas a extrañar y por eso te negás a ir a su despedida._

**A:**_ viste, como no tenía que decirlo yo... Vos misma llegaste a esa conclusión._

**S.**_ lo cual no quiere decir que sea falsa ¿no? Dejá de dar vueltas al asunto Alai. Contame que te pasa de verdad... yo no te voy a juzgar._

Alai suspira fuertemente mientras cierra los ojos. Aquello era mas difícil de lo que creía... ella casi nunca se dejaba ver tan débil y menos por una persona.

**A**_: Creo, que de verdad voy a extrañarla mucho... Si, ya se que somos completamente diferentes pero Lu y yo no complementamos de verdad... Es mi mejor amiga y ya no va a estar mas dentro de dos días. Me voy a tener que conformar con llamadas en la madrugada que solo duraran unos minutos y visitas algunos fines de semana, en los que ella solo tendrá tiempo para sus padres. Y para colmo el resto de las chica de mi edad también se van, solo quedan los chiquitos..._

**S**_: Te cuento algo? Cuando tenía 23 años me fui de viaje, bueno eso vos ya lo sabes... el caso es que siempre tuve tiempo para hablar con Paz y Hope... Nunca me faltaron, porque a pesar de la distancia ellas siempre estaban ahí, haciéndome ver que cuando volviera me recibirían con los brazos abiertos... y miranos ahora, siguen siendo mis mejores amigas._

**A:**_ si, pero no es lo mismo..._

**S**_. ¿porque no? que nos diferencia a nosotras de vos y Lucia?_

**A**_: y... que se yo... algo, pero no es lo mismo._

Cuando Alai se ha querido dar cuenta, Sol ya esta situada a su lado, sentada en uno de los costados del diván. La mira expectante, Sol siempre sabia que decir en momentos como este...

**S**_: Algo no... Vos sabes muy bien porque es diferente. Solo tenes que mirar bien acá (dice tocándole el corazón) y dejarlo fluir todo..._

**A**: ¿y como hago eso?

**S**_: jajaja eso es como preguntarle a un escritor como se escribe a maquina..._

**A**_: bueno pero, y si no me gusta lo que veo?_

**S**_: No te puede no gustar... Si así fuera hace mucho que te habrías alejado. Solo dejate llevar y pensá que solo te quedan dos días..._

Alai piensa seriamente sobre el consejo de Sol mientras se levanta del diván y se despide de ella. Debe pensar tranquilamente sobre ello en un lugar mas alejado... Antes de que pueda subir las escaleras Sol la detiene.

**S**_: Un consejo... Un pajarito me contó que alguien esta noche tampoco va a salir... Quizás deberías pasarte por la biblioteca y observar. Una imagen vale mas que mil palabras después de todo..._

* * *

**En la biblioteca no encontró a nadie.** Para las 10 de la noche, hora en la que por fin se había decidido a buscar a Lucia, ya nadie estaba cerca de las instalaciones del Mandalay. Todos estaban en la fiesta, que quedaba bastante lejos de allí...

No buscaba a nadie mas que no fuera Lucia. Supo desde que Sol le dijo aquello, que era la castaña la que había decidido no ir a la fiesta a pesar de ser su despedida. Seguramente su amiga prefirió quedarse en casa y tener su despedida con una comida en familia al día siguiente... Todo muy típico de Lucia Ordoñez... Seguro que ahora estaría leyendo algún libro por algún rincón del Mandalay...

Lucia no solía salir mucho de la biblioteca, pues le proporcionaba la tranquilidad que tanto le gustaba, pero en días como este en el que el colegio se quedaba solo Lu salia de la biblioteca para deambular por todo el colegio. Con libro en mano...

Y no se equivocó... No tuvo que andar mucho para encontrarla. Solo tuvo que caminar hasta la sala de ensayos, su sala preferida. Esa sala una cristalera en una de las paredes, una batería, tres gradas y algún que otro tambor. A sus padres y tíos les gustaba cantar y componer en esa misma sala... y la misma Lucia, alguna vez solía cantar los temas que componía en la soledad de la sala.

Ella por el contrario solo iba cuando tenia clases, o quería pasar un rato con sus primos o buscaba a Lucia. Alai no había sacado la vena artística de sus padres. No es que no le gustara cantar, es solo que no era su gran pasión... Ella prefería la fotografiá o el diseño. Daniel se había encargado de instruirla en todo lo que debía saber sobre cámaras y fotografiás y gracias a el Alai ya había descubierto su verdadera pasión...

Entreabrió la puerta un poco y se fijo por entre la ranura en lo que había en el interior de la sala.** Estaba haciendo justo lo que Sol le recomendó... observar y dejar fluir. No había nada mas que pudiera hacer ya...**

Lucia permanece sentada sobre un puf situado justo al lado del gran espejo. Mantiene un bloc sobre sus piernas y un lápiz entre sus manos. Está dibujando algo...** Lucia dibuja como los dioses**. No solo era buena en la literatura, el inglés y las matemáticas sino que además de le daba de lujo cantar y dibujar... Los rostro son lo que mejor se le da, y Alai no duda ni un segundo en que es un rostro lo que mantiene a Lucia alejada del mundo mientras lo dibuja suavemente...

**This one's for you and me,**  
(Esto es por tí y por mí)  
**living out our dreams **  
(Vivamos nuestros sueños)

Sin moverse de su lugar observa todo lo bien que puede a la castaña. Sus piernas están entrecruzadas entre si, con los pies descalzos. Lleva puesto ya el pijama, un short corto de rayas negras y rojas y una musculosa blanca apretada al cuerpo... Lleva las gafas puestas, esas que solo se pone cuando va a dibujar dado que no tiene mucha graduación... **Alai piensa, siempre lo hizo, que aquellas gafas le hacían ver aun mas interesante de lo que ya era**... Pero sin duda, lo que a la rubia mas le gusta de lo que esta viendo en ese momento es su pelo; lo tiene recogido en un suave moño. Algunos mechones rebeldes consiguen escapar de la atadura y se deslizan sobre su rostro de manera perfecta. Su rostro... agachado, mirando todo el tiempo el bloc en sus manos, no queriendo perder el hilo. Aquella postura hace acentuar los mechones rebeldes, que ya son casi rubios gracias al sol del verano...

**We're all right where we should be **  
(Estamos justo donde deberíamos estar)  
**Lift my arms out wide I open my eyes **  
(Abro mis brazos de par en par, Abro los ojos)

**Sin poder evitarlo se pierde una vez mas, pues esta no es la primera vez que pasa en toda su vida, en el delicado rostro de Lucia.** De refilón puede ver sus ojos azules, bailando de lado a lado a medida que completa el dibujo... El perfil de su nariz es lo siguiente que llama su atención. recto, pequeño y fino... como toda una princesa. Tenia la nariz perfecta. Al igual que sus labios y las graciosas muecas que consigue hacer con ellos.

Sonríe abiertamente al ver el puchero que acaba de hacer con su boca. A juzgar por el gracioso borrón que ha dado al la hoja del bloc, se ha equivocado en alguna linea... Ve como sus labios se cruzan suavemente hacia arriba, como los de un niño que acaba de cometer una travesura... Lucia solía sonreír así cada vez algo le salía bien...

**Sin quererlo ha llegado a una solución. Ha sabido ver con el corazón y lo ha dejado fluir... Pero Alai aun no sabe si lo que ha descubierto es algo bueno o malo...**

**And now all I wanna see **  
(Y todo lo que quiero ver)  
**Is a sky full of lighters **  
(Es un cielo lleno de luces,)  
**A sky full of lighters  
**(un cielo lleno de luces)

Recuerda brevemente el año 2031! Cuando todavía tenía 13 y Ramiro Ordoñez había dejado de ser su tío encantador para pasar a ser el tío buenorro del que creyó tener un enamoramiento... **Puede verse a si misma siguiendonlo a todas partes diciéndole lo mucho que querí ... incluso recuerda como alguna vez intentó besalo.** Su padre casi la mata aquel día y su madre...su madre tan solo se rió, confesando le que ella misma alguna vez soñó con besar a Rama... Alai no volvió a salir por semanas de su cuarto y aunque después de eso dejó de ver a Ramiro de esa forma, Alai siempre se sintió avergonzada con el después de aquello. Y Lucia... Lucia cambio un poco con ella cuando se enteró, pero aquel enfado fue breve y a los pocos días a la castaña ya se le había olvidado...

**Through the storm we reach the shore  
**(através de la tormenta alcanzamos la orilla)  
**You give it all but I want more  
**(tu lo entregas todo, pero yo quiero mas)

En algún lado Alai había escuchado que cuando te "enamoras" de alguien lo mas normal es que cuando te vuelves a fijar en otra persona, esa persona tenga algo de tu antiguo enamoramiento. De ahí que algunas chicas se enamoraran de sus cuñados... o incluso de los padres de sus novios...

Incluso a Martina le había pasado. Pocos lo sabían, pues Martina siempre fue muy reservada con su vida privada, pero la mediana de los Perez-Alzamendi siempre sintió atracción por Teo... Y ahora estaba saliendo con el hijo menor de Teo, Evaristo...

**quizas a ella le había pasado lo mismo que ha su prima y que ha mucha otra gente. Encontró en otra persona lo que vio en Ramiro... Tenia sentido después de todo. Él siempre fue su amor platónico, pero imposible, por lo que su corazón tenía todo el derecho de fijarse en uno de sus hijos. El problema, era que Ramiro no tenía hijos. Solo una hija; Lucía Ordoñez Anata**

**And I'm waiting for you  
**(y estoy esperando por ti)  
**With or without you  
**(contigo o sin ti)  
**With or without you  
**(contigo o sin ti)  
**I can't live  
**(no puedo vivir)  
**With or without you **  
( contigo o sin ti)

Era completamente loco... pero podía ser.

Aunque... No, no era eso de ninguna manera. No era el hecho de que fuera la hija de Ramiro lo que le lleva a sentirse atraída por ella. Puede comprobarlo nada mas mirar sus ojos alegres...

Resulta que al final no era la única que estaba observando. Lucía, en algún momento mientras ella divagaba, se había dado cuenta de su presencia tras la puerta y ahora era ella quien la miraba.** Con sus preciosos ojos azules llenos de alegría y su preciosa sonrisa reluciente...  
**Sin duda alguna se alegra de verla. Nunca vio una sonrisa mas sincera salir de los labios de Lucia...

**This one's for you and me,**  
(Esto es por tí y por mí)  
**living out our dreams **  
Vivamos nuestros sueños)  
**We're all right where we should be **  
(Estamos justo donde deberíamos estar)

Y es entonces cuando comprende lo que Sol le quiso hacer ver... No era por Ramiro, ni por que fuera perder a una amiga. Era que ya no podría volver a ver sus brillantes ojos, y sus delgados labios sonriendo por y para ella. En mucho tiempo no compartirían miradas que dijeran tanto y ya no podría abrazarla todas las veces que quisiera...** Iba a echarla realmente de menos. A ella.** A su terrible manía de separar los cereales de la leche una vez romajados éstos, a su humor ácido y sus chistes nerds, a sus miradas mordaces que lanzaba a todo el que le parecía demasiado cheto... Y sin duda alguna hecharia de menos que se colara en sus sabanas cada vez que Mariana decidía que debían ver de nuevo "camino sangriento", y que la abrazara cada vez que se sentía feliz... Sus miradas cómplices, aquellas sonrisas que solo ellas dos compartían... Los fines de semana encerradas en la habitación de Alai, riéndose de Tacho cada vez le hacían creer que había un chico con ellas... Las peleas por quien de las dos debía tener el control sobre el mando de la tele... los celos por que alguna de las dos hablaba de mas con otra amiga...

**Lift my arms out wide I open my eyes **  
(Abro mis brazos de par en par, Abro los ojos)  
**And now all I wanna see **  
(Y todo lo que quiero ver)  
**Is a sky full of lighters **  
(Es un cielo lleno de luces,)  
**A sky full of lighters  
**(un cielo lleno de luces)

**La iba a hecha a ella de menos, no a el recuerdo vago de Ramiro Ordoñez...**

Sin darse cuenta, Lucia consiguió meterse en su corazón... Solo necesitó darse cuenta de que la castaña se iría "para siempre" en dos días para poder reconocerlo... **cruel destino... que nos abre los ojos cuando ya es tarde...**

**L**_: ¿te vas a quedar ahí toda la noche o vas a entrar?_

Sin decir una sola palabra camina hasta situarse justo enfrente de Lucia. Le sonríe y ambas se quedan mirando por largos minutos, sin atreverse a interrumpir el sonido del silencio... Siempre era igual con ellas, una simple mirada les bastaba.

**L**_: Pensé que estabas con las chicas..._

**A**_. ajam... yo pensé lo mismo. Después de todo la fiesta era en tu honor ¿no?_

**L**_: mmm, algo así... La verdad es que preferí no ir. Ya sabés que no me gustan mucho las fiestas. Y no me preguntes como, pero conseguí que Mariana preparará una comida para mañana para mi despedida..._

**A**_: seguro la extorsionaste... O mejor aun, le diste una de esas miradas que tan poco le gusta a la gente y la convenciste de cualquier cosa._

Ambas ríen. Realmente Lu puede dar mucho miedo cuando quiere. Y todos saben que cuando la dulce nena de papi dice que no es **NO.**

**L**_: algo así... ¿y vos? ¿porque no quisiste ir? a vos te encanta la fiesta... y seguro que esta noche abra muuuuchos chicos._

**A**_. mmm. Casi me convences con eso último jajajajajajja. Pero No... tengo una mejor compañía esta noche. Nada de fiesta ni de chicos... Solo tu hoy, mi mejor amiga!_

Nada mas terminar de hablar Alai ha sentido los brazos de Lucia alrededor suyo y todo su cuerpo encima del suyo..._ "Gracias Sol..."_ Piensa mientras abraza fuertemente a Lu, no quiere soltarla por nada del mundo... Pero el tiempo no se detiene, el jodido tiempo sigue su rumbo sin interesarse en los deseos ajenos... **Jodido Tiempo egoísta!** ya podría regalarle unos segundos eternos mas abrazada a su amor...

**Remember those walls I built  
**(¿recuerdas las paredes que construimos?  
**Well baby they tumbling down  
**(bien cariño, se estan viniendo abajo...)

Ahora casi podía asegurarlo.** ¿Que podía ser sino amor?** No era simple amistad, pues cuando Lucia la abraza o simplemente la mira, no siente lo mismo que con Paloma, Mariana, Evaristo o cualquiera de sus otros primos... Mientras piensa en ello, Alai ni siquiera se extraña por el hecho de que una mujer despierte tantos sentimientos en ella... No puede hacerlo cuando los brazos de Lu aun siguen alrededor suyo. ¿a quien le importa si de repente se volvía lesbiana? a ella no... A Alai lo único que le importa en este mismo instante es seguir abrazando a Lucia y poder así dejar de sentir, por unos segundos, que no va a perderle cuando se suba a ese avión...

**And they didn't even put up a fight  
**(sin nisiquiera poner resistencia)  
**They didn't even make a sound  
**(sin nisiquiera hacer ruido alguno)

Pero el tiempo no dura y los abrazos no son eternos... Lucia termina separándose de ella suavemente. Sus brazos ya no la abrazan pero siguen aferrados a su cintura. y Sus ojos... sus ojos azules se mezclan perfectamente con los azules de Alai. No dejan de mirarse ni por un solo segundo hasta que Lucia rompe el silencio que se ha creado entre ellas...

**L**_: gracias... realmente me hace ilusión pasar mi penúltima noche aquí con vos..._

**A**_. siempre voy a estar donde tu estés... no lo olvides._

Un nuevo abrazo se produce entre ambas. Esta vez mas tierno aun, si es que es posible. Alai puede sentir una tímida lagrima bajando por su mejilla al mismo tiempo que siente como su hombro se va mojando; **Lucia tampoco ha podido evadir las lagrimas...**

Cuando vuelven a separarse Alai se levanta del suelo como un resorte. Le pide que espere y sale corriendo para buscar un regalo... Uno que tenia guardado desde que supo que Lucia se iría a Inglaterra. Cinco minutos mas tarde vuelve a entrar en la sala de ensayo encontrándose a Lucia en la misma posición que el principio, solo que esta vez le ha dejado un pequeño espacio el puf, a su lado...

**I found a way to let you in  
**(encontré la forma de tenerte)  
**But I never really had a doubt  
**(pero nunca tuve la menor duda)

No la hace esperar mucho mas, y sonriendo se acerca a ella para sentarse a su lado.** Están cerca... tan jodidamente cerca que Alai casi puede sentir su aliento.** No era raro que estuvieran en esa posición pues antes siempre lo hacían, pero Alai no puede evitar sentir que ahora que conoce sus sentimientos todo aquello tiene otra connotación mas profunda...

**Standing in the light of your halo  
**(que quedándome bajo la luz de halo)  
**I got my angel now  
**(tendría un angel a mi lado)

Su cuerpo empieza a temblar descontroladamente cuando Lucia entrelaza sus piernas con las suyas, haciendo así mas corta la distancia entre ambas...

**L**_. hey, estas bien? estas temblando..._

**A**_. No... digo si... digo, estoy bien. Solo un poco de frió, pero ya se pasó..._

Lucia parece no escucharla, o hace como que no la ha escuchado pues lleva sus manos a sus antebrazos y los frota suavemente, de arriba abajo, dándole calor... Sin poder evitarlo su cuerpo tiembla de nuevo. Pero esta vez no puede dejar que su cuerpo la domine... Lucia podría sospechar...

**A**_: en fin... quería darte esto. Dado que no podrás estar aquí para tu cumpleaños, me veo en la obligación de dártelo antes... No quiero enviártelo por correo y que lo tengas que abrir sola en tu habitación de residencia... Quiero que lo abras conmigo, como siempre._

**L**_: oh, adoro los regalos... ¿ que es?_

**A**_: ya sabés que es nena..._

Alai mira a Lucia incrédula... Todos los años regalandole lo mismo y la chica un le pregunta que es... Su sonrisa burlona es remplazada por una cara seria al ver la forma en que la mira la chica a su lado. A Lucia no parecía haberle hecho gracia...

**L**_: si, ya se que es... pero todos los años es diferente! por eso lo decía... en fin, dámelo antes de que me den ganas de matarte..._

_**A**. hey relaja psicópata! solo era una broma... No se porque te lo tomas tan enserio..._

_**L**: y yo no entiendo porque vos te lo tomas todo a broma y yo no te digo nada... ¿querés darme ya mi maldito regalo?_

A pesar de la "pelea" que ha surgido de repente entre ambas, Alai sonríe. Sonríe porque eso es típico en ella, pelear constantemente sin pelear en realidad... En alguna parte tenían que chocar sus formas tan diferentes de ser... Ademas, aunque la mirada de Lucia esta totalmente seria... aun no ha desentrelazado sus piernas de las suyas ni se ha separado de ella...

Con una suave sonrisa en su rostro, sin dejar aparentar algo de enfado, extiende el pequeño paquete hacia las manos de Lucia. Ve tiernamente como la chica lo examina en sus brazos. A pesar de sus 18 años, Lucia seguía teniendo alma de niña cuando se trataba de regalos... La ve abrir lentamente el paquete, que no mide mas de 20 centímetros. Su sonrisa se ensancha a cotas insospechadas cuando ve correr la primera lagrima por las mejillas de Lucia. La chica ya tiene el pequeño osito de peluche en sus manos, y sonríe... sonríe como nunca lo ha hecho. Alai sabe ahora que acertó en su regalo.

Al principio no había estado muy segura, pues regalarle algo así era como confesar un amor secreto... Y cuando Alai compró aquel peluche aun no había aceptado que tenía sentimientos hacia Lucia. Sin embargo ahí estaba, dándole aquel osito amoroso a la CHICA y deleitándose con la alegría que podía percibir en los ojos de Lucia...

**It's like I've been awakened  
**(es como si hubiera tenido que esperar)  
**Every rule I had you breaking  
**(como si hubiera roto cada regla)  
**It's the risk that I'm taking  
**(es el riesgo que debo tomar)  
**I ain't never gonna shut you out  
**(nunca te voy a dejar...)

_**L**: oh dio mio! es lo mas bonito que me han regalado nunca..._

Alai desvia sus ojos de los ojos de Lucia hacie el peluche que ésta mira con felicidad y amor. Un pequeño osito de color marrón claro, con las plantas de los pies y las manos blancas. Un bonito jersey de color rojo cubre el pecho del osito amoroso, y sobre este dos letras reposan entrelazadas entre si con un lazo de plata y encerradas en un corazón de rojo mas oscuro...  
**Las letras A&L brillan como nunca...**

**This one's for you and me,**  
(Esto es por tí y por mí)  
**living out our dreams **  
Vivamos nuestros sueños)  
**We're all right where we should be **  
(Estamos justo donde deberíamos estar)

Aquel gesto completamente cursi había salido de sus mas profundos pensamientos... Y cuando pensó en ello no pudo evitar querer comprarlo para ella...

_**A**: El otro día recorde la historia del lazo de plata... y mientras compraba tu osito no pude evitar pensar y sentir... que **tu eres mi lazo de plata, tu eres esa persona a la que estoy destina a tener cerca mio siempre.**.. Se que es loco y suena a amor por todos lados. Pero de verdad Lu... eres mi mejor amiga y no puedo imaginar una vida sin ti. Contigo dí mis primeros pasos en todo, siempre estuviste ahi cuando te necesite y nunca me dejaste sola. Ahora sin embargo te vas..._

_**L**: No me voy para siempre Alai._

_**A**: lo se, lo se. Pero no puedo evitar pensar que es así... De alguna forma sentí que debía decirte esto antes de que te vallas a inglaterra. Y esta es la mejor forma de decirte que te quiero y que siempre voy a estar aqui para ti... pase lo que pase. Tu y yo siempre juntas. El destino se encargó de mantenernos siempre juntas y ahora nos aleja... pero el lazo de plata es mas fuerte... Yo... solo quiero que sepas que te quiero mucho!_

No ha podido evitarlo y una lagrima ha corrido por su mejilla. Las siguientes le han seguido a esa primera como automatas... Practicamente se estaba declarando. Pero Alai sabe que Lucia no se lo tomará así, las cosas entre ellas siempre habian sido de ese matiz...

_**L**: yo también te quiero mucho Ali! Y esto es lo mas precioso del mundo. Y escuchame bien, que me valla a vivir un año a Inglaterra no quiere decir que no voy a volver nunca. Volvere en vacaciones y siempre que tenga la oportunidad de hacerlo... Y tu también puedes ir de vez en cuando. No vamos a perder el contacto Alai, nunca..._

**Lift my arms out wide I open my eyes **  
(Abro mis brazos de par en par, Abro los ojos)  
**And now all I wanna see **  
(Y todo lo que quiero ver)  
**Is a sky full of lighters **  
(Es un cielo lleno de luces,)  
**A sky full of lighters  
**(un cielo lleno de luces)

Dicho esto la ha abrazado de nuevo. Un abrazo tierno, dulce y cariñoso. Ambas lloran en los brazos de la otra mientras se aferran a mas no poder para poder sentirse cerca... con el osito amoroso en medio de ambas...

_**L**: hey! tengo algo que mostrarte. Yo tampoco quería irme de aqui sin darte un regalo antes..._

_**A**: un regalo?¿_

_**L**: ajam... recuerdas que un día me pediste que te dibujara? Pues lo he hecho, Eso es lo que he estado haciendo hasta que tu llegaste a espiarme._

La risa divertida de Lucia consigue hacer sonreir también a Alai...

_**A**: yo no te espiaba, solo... bueno, no importa! ¿donde esta mi regalo?_

_**L**: jajajja impaciente... Toma, miralo. Llevo días haciendolo..._

Lucia extiende el bloc de dibujos que estaba a su lado cerrado hacia Alai. La rubia no puede evitar mirar también el resto de dibujos que ha hecho Lu... Todo ello ante la atenta mirada de la castaña.

El primero es un dibujo que muestra perfectamente el profundo amor que se tienen sus tios Thiago y Mar. En el ambos estan sentados en un banco del patio del Mandalay, Mar entre las piernas de Thiago dandole la espalda y Thiago abrazandola fuertemente mientras besa su cabeza... **El amor estaba en aquel dibujo... Lucia sabía plasmarlo perfectamente.**

El siguiente dibujo es de un hombre. Alai lo reconoce por las fotos que sus padres y tios guardan de el. Simon Arrechavaleta! el hombre que se sacrifico por todo ellos, según les contó el tio Thiago alguna vez...

Su dibujo es un claro ejemplo de todo lo que Simon consiguió cuando se sacrífico por ellos: Libertad. En el Lucia le había dibujado de medio cuerpo. Con los brazos extendido en el aire, mientras el viento le da libremente en el rostro y el pelo...  
Alai sabe que Lucia nunca le conoció, pero lo habia dibujado perfectamente bien... Era la misma imagen que ella siempre tuvo de su tio Simon cuando su madre le hablaba de el...

Jazmín lo hacia con frecuencia. Le contaba todas las paranoias de Simon, los problemas en los que se metió por estar de pirata... Su dulzura, responsabilidad y amor hacia los demas... Todo lo que podía ser contado de Simon, Alai lo sabia gracias a su madre...

_**A**: este es increible. La manera en que reflejas su libertad..._

_**L**: lo se... sigue mirando..._

Da la vuelta a la hoja y lo que encuentra le sorprende de nuevo. Son ellos... Jazmin, Tacho, Aitor, Allegra y ella en una tarde familiar... Alai la recuerda como la tarde de chocolate con churros españoles de 2 meses atras... cuando Allegra terminó empapada en chocolate por culpa suya y de su padre... En aquel dibujo los cinco se veian felices. Su padre y ella se estaban abrazando mientras su madre los mira con amor. Allegra y Aitor al lado de ellos, riendose de las caras de enamorada de su madre...

Esa era su familia... a pesar de los roces. Todos ellos se amaban y se cuidaban entre ellos...

No quiere llorar antes de tiempo, por lo que da una vuelta mas al bloc y por fin parece llegar a la hoja que le pertence. Su dibujo esta en primera plana. Grande y brillante. Su rostro brilla incluso pintado en un papel cuando esta cerca de ella.

Las lagrimas empiezan ahora si a salir por sus ojos sin permiso... Lucia la ha dibujado de medio perfil, con el pelo callendo libremente por el relieve de sus hombros y su rostro. los ojos los tiene abiertos pero achinados, producto de la alegre sonrisa que sale por sus labios... Aquel dibujo podría mostrar tranquilamente como se siente cada vez que esta con ella. En el se ve feliz, alegre, sin ninguna preocupación mas encima que ser feliz...

_**A**: es... simplemente hermoso._

**See I need you in my life for me to stay  
**(mira, te necesito en mi vida para poder quedarme)  
**No, no, no, no, no I know you'll stay  
**(no, no, no, no, no, se que te quedarás)  
**No, no, no, no, no don't go away  
**(no, no, no, no, no te vallas)

_**L**: sigue contemplándolo mientras te cuento una historia... Mi historia. Seguro que recuerdas la historia del elefantito rosa... te la conté como 20mil veces. Lo que nunca te conté fué porque lo elegí a el antes que a el osito amoroso. Como ya sabes, nunca acepte ningun otro peluche que no fuera un osito, y salvo aquel elefante rosa todos los demas son osos amorosos... Con cuatro años pensé que estaba bien tener uno que no estuviera repetido jajaj. **Asi que elegí el elefante rosa porque nunca nadie me habia dado uno y porque era rosa... Eso lo convertía en único**... 10 años después, razonando sobre porque hice aquello llegue a otra conclusión... ¿Porque tener algo en mi vida que ya tenía? **¿ y si elegía el osito amoroso y nunca mas volvía a ver al elefante rosa con el que tanto me encariñe? **Mejor me quedaba con el elefante, ya vendría otro oso amoroso mas adelante... Con 17 años... con 17 descubrí que aquel asunto del elefante rosa era mucho mas complejo. Las largas charlas con Sol me hiceron llegar a la mayor conclusión de mi vida! Aquel elefantito rosa llegó a mi vida sin avisar y yo podría haberle negado el paso. Podría haber elegido el osito y seguir mi vida como siempre, negándome a ver mas alla de mis narices... negandome a conocer algo más... Y sin embargo mi elección fué el elefante. Sin pensar en las consecuencias lo elegí a el... El osito podría haber sido un buen compañero en las noches de tormenta, pero yo me quedé con el elefante por lo que nunca lo sabría... **Lo aposté todo a aquel tierno peluche de color rosa, como un kamikaze en su último vuelo**... No me importó si no se parecía a mis demas peluches o si de hecho no se parecía en nada a lo que a mi me gustaba... Yo lo elegí a el porque era único. Su color rosa, su gorrito de color gris... Todo en el era especial. **Dejó de ser un simple elefante rosa para convertirse en MI elefantito de color rosa**. Lo aprendí a querer por encima de mis ositos amoroso... **Y aunque que aquel otro osito podría haber sido un buen compañero de cama, yo nunca cambiaría a mi elefante... El siempre será especial en mi vida... **Con 17 años descubrí un nuevo significado para aquel elefantito, una nueva teoría... **Tu eres mi elefantito rosa Alai**... Con tus conversaciones sobre ropa y fiestas, tus malas notas, tus chistes malos y tu constante inmadurez... Aprendí a quererte tal como eres, igual que hice con mi elefantito... Porque nunca me habria perdonado el hecho de dejarte ir... ¿ Y si te hubiera dejado ir? si no hubiera apostado todo por ti, hoy no estaria pasando la mejor noche de toda mi vida... Te convertiste en alguien especial en mi vida. Con tus ideas locas para atormentar al tio Tacho, tus peliculas románticas que hacen llorar a cualquiera, con tu mania de comer sobre la cama... **Con todo eso, tu te convertiste en mi elefantito rosa, ese al que tanto quiero y que nunca dejaré ir...**  
_

**girl you got my heartbeat runnin' away  
**(chica, haces que mi corazón se acelere)  
**Don't you hear that heartbeat comin' your way  
**(¿no escuchas ese latido viniendo hacia ti?  
**Oh it be like, boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass  
**( oh, es como boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass)  
**Can't you hear that boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass  
**(puedes escuchar ese boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass.)

Punto final. Durante mas de cinco minutos ambas se mantuvieron calladas. Alai recordándo cada una de las palabras dichas por Lucia, llorando a mares cada vez que sus miradas se cruzaban... Y Lucia, esperando una respuesta por parte de Alai. No llegaron las palabras, todo aquello era mucho mas grande que una simple palabra... Los gestos hablaban mejor que las palabras. Por lo que ninguna habló...

**This one's for you and me,**  
(Esto es por tí y por mí)  
**living out our dreams **  
Vivamos nuestros sueños)  
**We're all right where we should be **  
(Estamos justo donde deberíamos estar)

Alai se dejó llevar por sus sentimientos, lo dejó fluir... tal y como le aconsejó sol. Su rostro se mueve lentamente hacia el rostro de Lucia. Solo tiene dos días y no va a desperdiciarlos por nada del mundo... Un suave beso es posado sobre la mejilla de Lucia... Ambas cierran los ojos al contacto. Lucia también se deja llevar por lo que siente y busca a tientas las manos de Alai para entrelazarlas con las suyas... juntan sus frentes, sus respiraciones chocando y sus alientos mezclándose...Ninguna de las dos es capaz de abrir los ojos... Han decidido que así sienten mas y mejor...

**Lift my arms out wide I open my eyes **  
(Abro mis brazos de par en par, Abro los ojos)  
**And now all I wanna see **  
(Y todo lo que quiero ver)  
**Is a sky full of lighters **  
(Es un cielo lleno de luces,)  
**A sky full of lighters  
**(un cielo lleno de luces)

Es Lucia la que da el paso, y antes de que ninguna de las dos lo pueda evitar sus labios están unidos en un dulce y tierno beso. Un solo roce, un choque de labios. Algo básico que consigue ponerlas a temblar y a sonreir de felicidad... Un beso que poco a poco han convertido en algo mas sustancial. Un beso en el que cada una de ella lográ exponer lo que tanto les ha costado decir con palabras. Un beso que llevaban años esperando...

**I gotta feeling that tonight's gonna be a good night  
**(tengo la sensación de que hoy sera una gran noche)

Poco a poco se van recostando sobre el puf, quedando Alai sobre Lucia. Las caricias se empiezan a dar y los besos no paran. Una mano en la cintura, otra el el suelo y otras dos manos sobre la espalda de Alai... Sus labios se siguen saboreándo, no hay nada mas que deseen mas que besarse por el resto de la noche... Sintiendo sus cuerpo unidos y sus almas uniendose aun mas...

**Después de todo, estaban solas... Toda una noche para ellas solas...**

**I gotta feeling that tonight's gonna be a good good night  
**(tengo la sensación de hoy sera una gran, gran noche)

* * *

**la cancion del final es todo un mash-up. quien lo canta se llama Aimeé Proal y la canción la podreis encontrar facilmente en youtube. No perdais la oportunidad de escucharla, es increible!**


End file.
